


InuKag Week 2020

by superpixie42



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Loyalty, Mostly Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Post-Dating, Tumblr Prompt, fateful night in togenkyo, postcoital conversations, pre-dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpixie42/pseuds/superpixie42
Summary: One shots of various lengths for InuKag week prompts on tumblr. Collection in rated M for swearing and implied adult content. Prompts: Loyalty, Desire, Home, Blue, Confession.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 22
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Loyalty // Purple

Words: 312

Rated T for heavily implied sexy times

Canon-ish anywhere after episode 42/ manga volume 16

Kagome traced her finger along the jagged purple lines adoring Inuyasha’s cheekbones. The first time she’d seen his demon markings – obvious signs of his parentage to anyone who knew what to look for – she’d been too scared to really give them much attention. Those first few transformations had been so quick, so chaotic. The last thing she’d thought of was to admire the shade and shape of his stripes. As soon as they’d appeared people told her to run. Even Inuyasha told her to leave. 

She didn’t then and she wouldn’t now. 

Honestly, she didn’t think she could even if she wanted to. Her legs were tangled up with his and felt like absolute jelly. She stared up into her lover’s eyes, the red receding with each breath as he slowly regained his postcoital composure. She watched as his fangs retreated, and his irises returned to their usual warm amber. The stripes on his cheeks and hips were always the last to fade away. These intimate transformations were just further proof that under all the colorful decorations he was still her Inuyasha; just more. 

More powerful. More primal. More impulsive. 

She was drawn back into the moment as he began to retract his hips to drag himself out of her. She swiftly hooked her leg around his, holding him in place. 

“Please?”

He nodded once, a soft smile spreading across his face. He allowed himself to melt down on top of her, he was so light despite his strength, and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. She began to slowly run her fingers through his silky soft hair. It was unfair, really, that his hair was always so soft and tangle free. After a moment, she heard his breathing even out into a slow, steady rhythm. He’d fallen asleep. 

Nope, she absolutely wasn’t going anywhere.


	2. Confession

Confession // Yellow

Words: 336

Canon compliant basically anywhere you want

Rated G

Prompt Response to @lavendertwilight89 :“It terrifies me" 

“I don’t think I want to do this.”

Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha with a confused expression carved into her face. They’d talked about this. Planned it all out. Why was he panicking now? 

“Why not?”

“What if it’s bad?”

“It won’t be bad. Maybe it won’t be as good as you hope but it won’t be bad.”

“Are you sure now is a good time?”

“Now is the best time. Everyone is out of the house and you’re human. There’s no reason not to.”

He didn’t respond.

“Are you really this worried?”

“It terrifies me.”

“You’re being such a drama queen. I’ve seen you take down demons ten times your size. I can’t believe you’re making a big deal of this.”

“This is different, Kagome. This is ramen.”

He continued staring in the noodle shop window, his own dark haired reflection slightly obscuring his view of the open kitchen. Kagome said that’s why she chose this particular shop: so he could try the soup fresh while also watching how it’s made.

“It’s going to be delicious. And hey, you can still love the instant stuff.”

“But what if I love this and then can’t have any more?”

“That’s what you’re worried about?”

He nodded slowly.

“Well then, I have a confession to make.”

Inuyasha’s eyes went the same size as the noodle bowls. He looked more panicked than before and Kagome should probably have been concerned about the lack of color in his face. 

“I would really like it if this became a regular thing that we did. Coming out together. Just us.” 

While Inuyasha’s face remained decidedly pale, Kagome’s was becoming a very bright red. After a small eternity she finally heard him mumble a response. 

“So… there will be more ramen?”

She looked at him and couldn’t stop herself from smiling when she caught his expression. Snarky bastard was teasing her.

“Nope, just me.”

“I guess that’s okay, too.”


	3. Desire

Desire // Red

Set During “Fateful Night in Togenkyo” 

Rated M for language

Words: 1166

Why, why, why, did this always happen to her? She tried to be careful, she really did. She knew her uniforms were expensive and she should probably wear something else, but being in her sailor fuku helped keep her feeling grounded and reminded her of who she was without all the madness that had become her new normal. And yet. And yet. 

This time she hadn’t even damaged it: no blood, no demon guts, no unidentifiable ook. It was just… missing. All of her clothes were missing. As much as she hated ruining her uniform, this might actually be worse. At least when her uniform was gross she was still covered. Being naked in the bad guy’s giant pool of pickling herbs was probably way worse than stains on her skirt. Kagome didn’t swear often, but if ever there was a situation where an “oh fuck” was appropriate, she figured this was it. 

She stood up, looking around the creepy kitchen for her best exit option. She had just walked to the edge of the pool when the door came smashing in, a blood soaked Inuyasha shouting her name. She looked him over, panic rising at the state of his clothes, his dark hair matted with blood. It wasn’t until she felt the breeze across her nipples that she remembered she was naked. With an embarrassed shriek she dropped back into the pool but quickly stood again, confident she didn’t want this stuff touching her more sensitive body parts any longer than they already had. A yeast infection was really the last thing she needed.

Seeing that Inuyasha had turned his back she carefully climbed over the small stone wall. She pressed her arm across her breasts and took the few steps to where Inuyasha was sitting on the floor with his back to her. She crouched down next to him, trying to use her thighs to preserve what little modesty she had left. She was pretty sure she had failed because when Inuyasha looked at her over his shoulder his face turned the same color as his robe. Seeing him up close her stomach dropped: the blood on his clothes looked like it was entirely his own, soaking up through the fabric rather than being splattered on top of it.

“Are you alright?” she asked him, moving the hand not restraining her breasts towards his shoulder where there was a particularly dark spot. 

“Just scratches,” he replied gruffly, turning his back to her fully. She was about to complain when his haori was roughly shoved in her face. 

“Put this on” he must have sensed her hesitations because he added “I don’t care how disgusted you are by the bloodstains you can’t go running around like that! At least it’s human blood tonight…” the last comment was added in a mumble she was sure he hadn’t meant for her to hear. 

As she wrapped the jacket around herself and tied the sleeves into a makeshift dress she decided she should make it clear she did hear him and thought he was being stupid.

“I’m not disgusted by the blood because you’re a hanyou you know, I’m worried because of the amount of blood. This thing is soaked.”

Adequately covered she moved to sit directly in front of him, grabbing the edges of his shirt and pulling the fabric open to look at his chest. His human reflexes weren’t as fast and she got a good look at the “scratches” before he smacked her hands away. 

“Knock it off, we need to go” he said, attempting to pull his robe out of her grip.

“I’m not going anywhere till you let me see how badly you’re hurt. If you’re bleeding too much then we need to hide not run!" 

She swiveled on the ball of her foot, balancing her weight on one leg while the other was focused on keeping her thighs pressed as tightly together as possible. Her jacket-dress had less skirt than her uniform and with no underwear she absolutely didn’t want to sit on the cold tile floor. She huffed loudly, Inuyasha was not making this easier. 

What happened next happened quickly and could have been completely avoided if he’d just cooperated and let her look at his shoulder. But no, he had to jerk the fabric from her hand much harder than necessary. The force, plus her damp foot, plus smooth tile, plus her unbalanced weight resulted in pulling her whole body into his chest. He hissed loudly as his injured shoulder gave out under the sudden added load. He crashed down onto his back, bringing Kagome down on top of him.

In a million years she wouldn’t have intentionally landed where she did, but the world wasn’t being particularly kind to her at the moment. Instead of the harsh tile floor her face was pressed against the scratchy fur of his hakama. Based on the fact she could feel his hip bone under her left hand, that meant the stiff line under her cheek was a very different kind of bone. She immediately tried to push herself up and away using her right arm so not to hurt him.

Big mistake.

The tile underneath her right hand was cold and slick, meaning her panicked movement failed to gain traction. Her shoulders were barely off of his leg when her hand slipped, smacking her nose directly into Inuyasha’s erection. Maybe she could have tried to pretend she hadn’t noticed. That is, if the aforementioned organ hadn’t twitched at the sudden pressure and if Inuyasha hadn’t released a groan that, since she couldn’t see his face, she was unable to tell if it was a sound of pain or pleasure. 

She was frozen – ass in the air, face in crotch – for what was either a thousand years or thirty seconds. It was hard to tell. In that time Inuyasha didn’t twitch again, or more, or possibly even breathe. Since the Earth wasn’t going to open up and swallow her, Kagome took her left hand and placed it very carefully on the dry tile between Inuyasha’s legs and slowly lifted herself back into a reasonable sitting position, no longer caring if her bare skin touched the floor. She nervously dragged her eyes up to meet his, more embarrassed than she had ever felt in her life. He was laying flat on his back, eyes swirling as he stared at the ceiling. His expression was so panicked, so mortified, she knew they would never, ever, ever, talk about this moment again as long as they both should live. 

Clearing her throat she stood carefully, gathering as much dignity as she could muster and began to walk up the stairs. Well, that settled things. If he had enough blood left in his body to blush while also maintaining…that… then he couldn’t be as bad off as she thought. They were going to run for it.

—– END —–


	4. Blue

Day 6: Reunion // [except this time I just used the color prompt: Blue]

Canon: set during episode 2/chapter 3

Words: 269

Rated: T for language  
Thank you to kstewdeux for inspiring this piece   
-=-=-=-=

Everything about her was wrong.

Lounging in the hut belonging to the old hag who was apparently Kikyou’s brat sister, Inuyasha had nothing better to do than to think about the completely wrong woman who had just freed him from his arboreal prison. She didn’t make sense.

She smelled wrong. At first she’d smelled a little like Kikyou, if Kikyou had rolled around in oils, and smoke, and a hundred things he’d never smelled before. Now that he was fully awake and not in the middle of a fight he could smell her natural wildflower scent… buried under layers of wrong and weird. Why would anyone fight so hard to hide their natural odor? 

She looked wrong. Her clothes were deeply pigmented, the green unlike anything found in the natural world. Her arms were covered, but he’d seen prostitutes who didn’t put that much leg on display. She was pale like a noble woman, but he had seen her run. She clearly had some physicality to her life, but doing what he’d never guess.

Even her eyes were the wrong color.

Demons had colorful eyes, it’s what marked them as inhuman no matter how beautiful they may appear. But this girl, this priestess, had eyes more blue than any demon he’d ever met. They were dark, and they sparkled. In a word they were … beautiful. 

They were also clearly a sign she was not to be trusted while he waited for the other shoe to drop.

Kagome, perhaps you are the reincarnation of Kikyou-onee-sama.

Well fuck a duck.


	5. Home

Day 7: Home // Green

Canon-ish: anytime after episode 82/ chapter 224

Words: 1160

Rated: T for language

A huge thanks to @kirrtash for the post that inspired the concept :)  
https://kirrtash.tumblr.com/post/618744400025141248/kagome-staying-in-the-past-was-bullshit-we-should

-=-=-=-

It was late and they really should have been asleep an hour ago, but instead they were up and watching what Kagome called a “rom-com”. The future was always thinking up these weird compound words trying to make things more complicated than they needed to be. In his time there were two kinds of plays- Noh and kyogen- and everyone got on just fine. Just because you could watch a play whenever you wanted instead of waiting for a festival there was a sudden need for fifteen different types? It was stupid. The future was stupid. And this play was even stupider. 

They were getting to Kagome’s favorite part: the bold declaration. Human courting was so … intricate. Demons were much simpler. Head of an enemy. Supply of winter meat. Blood for blood. Direct. Simple. Although he would say he was impressed with the “apartment key” concept. Sharing a den made sense, and since people in Kagome’s time seemed to live alone it was an obvious sign of protection and providing. But this one seemed… unimpressive. All the guy had done was empty a drawer. He had a whole home to himself, a giant futon, a fridge full of food… and all he gave his intended was a dresser drawer? 

“I don’t get it.”

“Don’t get what, Inuyasha?”

“Why is she so excited? It’s a drawer. The last time you made me watch this shit it atleast made sense when they shared a house. This is just making a big deal out of nothing." 

She twisted on the couch to face him, her brows drawn together in concentration. 

"Well, they aren’t ready for that yet, not with all the craziness in their lives. Moving in together is a big step- not as big as it used to be because they aren’t automatically married- but it’s still a huge change. Clearing out the drawer for her says he still wants her to be there as much as possible and even stay the night, so she’d need spare clothes and a toothbrush. It’s not moving in together but it’s something." 

Hmph. It still didn’t seem like a lot, but he didn’t argue. Kagome turned back to the tv with a yawn, letting her head lull to the side and rest against Inuyasha’s shoulder. She’d been doing that a lot lately. While he wasn’t completely sure what it was supposed to mean he did know he’d rather have Sesshaumaru’s hand through his guts again than stop her. 

By the time the play ended Kagome was sound asleep, a small bit of drool threatening to fall out of her mouth and onto his suikan any second. He turned off the TV and scooped her up, his belly filling with butterflies when she unconsciously nuzzled her face into his chest. He slowly carried her up the stairs and placed her on the bed, setting her sleeping form on the side closest to the wall. 

Up until recently he would have put her right in the middle and then taken his own rest under the window. But as he spent more time in Kagome’s era she’d insisted he share the bed with her. He’d refused, saying it wasn’t proper. But then she reminded him they’d done it before when he fell asleep accidentally and nothing bad had happened - her mother had even walked in on them and said nothing. The future was weird, but the bed was really comfortable. 

Sliding off his suikan and kosode he took the three steps to cross the room and opened the top drawer of Kagome’s dresser. He ran his hand through the contents. It wasn’t much - a pair of dark grey slacks, a green t-shirt, his red hoodie, some pajamas for when he was washing his hakama, and a baseball cap. There was even a fundoshi made out of modern fabric. Sota kept trying to convince him to try something called "boxers” ever since the first time he went out in modern garb. He’d borrowed clothes from both Sota and Gramps, but neither was actually his size. While it was one thing to borrow their clothes he was not going to borrow their underwear, so his fundoshi remained firmly in place. He saw no reason to change that now. 

He claimed the tshirt - not being comfortable with the idea of sleeping in just his skin in Kagome’s bed - and took a quick sniff of the thin fabric. It smelled like a mix of both him and Kagome.

It smelled like home. 

The sudden realization smacked him in the face. Here he was, staring at a drawer filled with his own set of clothes - clothes that smelled like home. And they were his. It wasn’t his like he had his side of the bed or his favorite cup in the cabinet. –Although, now that he thought about it, when had those things entered his life?– But these weren’t borrowed, or shared, or handed down. These were just his. He’d never had something that was just his own before and now he had enough to fill a drawer. His drawer. 

He remembered what Kagome had told him earlier and started thinking. Maybe they were just like the couple in the play. As much as he might want it, now was not the time to ask Kagome about starting a life with him. There was too much they still needed to do; too many people depending on them. But even still, Kagome had made it clear she wanted him around as much as possible. 

Was this… was Kagome courting him? Had he been oblivious this whole time? In his era it was the man’s responsibility to court the woman, and in all the modern plays he’d seen it was the same. The man gave the woman a drawer. Or a key. Or … or clothes. 

Holy fuck.

He stood there, still shirtless, in the middle of the room staring wide eyed at the half-occupied bed. She’d said sharing the bed was pragmatic. Her mother had seen them sharing. Did her mother know about the drawer? Stupid question, she’d seen him in the clothes half a dozen times. So… did that mean Mama approved? 

Holy fuck.

Slowly, Inuyasha pulled the shirt over his head and walked over to the bed. Pulling back the covers on his side - a blush splashed across his cheeks at the newfound implications of that concept - and settled onto the mattress. His weight never seemed to move the bed the way Kagome’s did, and he was able to slide in without waking her. Emboldened by his new realization, he draped his arm across her waist, nuzzling his nose into the crown of her hair. He took a deep, slow breath through his nose letting his brain completely cloud over with her scent. The future was definitely weird, but in that moment it mostly just felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in the InuYasha franchise.


End file.
